


（merfolk　AU:人魚パラレル）うろくずの火

by sansansansun



Series: うろくずの火 [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Bennefrost - Freeform, M/M, MerMay, ジェミジャ, パラレル, 人魚パロ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansansansun/pseuds/sansansansun
Summary: In the sea there were merfolks with a slow growth and a Longevity than humans.merfolk boy, Jamie was one of them.One day he met a single human boy.The boy is very beautiful.昔々、あるところに、人魚の少年がいましたとさ。ある日彼は人間の少年と出会い、骨の髄まで彼に惚れ込んでしまう。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was written at the time of mermay.  
> This novel is in Japanese.

# うろくずの火

#  一章

―昔々、ある所に、小さな人魚が生まれました。

 

―人魚は人間より歳をとるのがおそく、生まれながらに長い寿命を持っていました。 その小さな人魚も、そうでした。

 

―彼らのほんの一瞬は、人間の数日ほどでした。

 

―そして、その小さな人魚が人間でいうところの8歳になった頃のある日、 太陽のご加護のもとに生まれたような、人間の少年と出会いました。


	2. うろくずの火　二章

・・・と、その8歳の人魚というのが、 このボク、ジェイミーのことである。

かつて、人魚と人間は深く交流していた。けれど、ある時期から変わってしまった。

人魚の人格無視で、人魚から一方的に搾取する人間が現れ始めたのだ。 やがて、これに危機感を持った人魚側が人間との交流を少しずつ制限し始めた。

もちろん、人間全員がそうじゃないことは知っている。（だから全面禁止ではない）

けれど、悲しいことに一部の者の酷な行動によって全体を制限せざるをえなくなる案件はいくつも存在していて、これもそれに当てはまるようだった。

それは樽の中で作った飲み物だって、たった一滴毒を注がれただけで台無しになるという事と、きっと同じなんだろうな。

まあ、何が言いたいかって、ボクの世代は人間との交流がちょうど全盛期に比べ減り始めた頃だった。 もっと具体的に言うと、人間でいう8歳ごろになった時には人間は遠目でしか見た事が無かった。

大人たちが人間に近付くのを露骨に否定とまではいかなくても推奨もしてなかったし、ボクらの方も必要性を感じていなかった。

”関わる相手”だと思っていなかったのかもしれない。 ”交流できる”という発想が無かったのかもしれない。

 

そんな情勢の中で、ボクが人間の君と接近できたのは奇跡的なものだった。


	3. うろくずの火　3章

穴場の小さな入り江に行く。人魚の友達にも教えてない岩に囲まれたボクの秘密の遊び場。

ボクの母の世代において人間と人魚の交流の玄関口といえば入り江だったらしい。

だとすればその頃こういった入り江はその場に居る人間と人魚の比率が同じくらいだったんだろう。それなりに賑わっていて。

それが今やこのざまだ。小さな人魚が一匹だけ。

けど、それは思わぬ形で、同じくらいの比率になる。遥かに少ないけれど。

ボクと一対一の。人間。 そう、ボクの目の前に、人間が現れたのだ。 見た目はーボクより少し大きいくらい。

人魚にこれくらいの見た目の者がいればボクは「お兄ちゃん」って呼んでてもおかしくないくらい。早い話が見た目通りの12歳くらいだろう。（ボクは人間の8歳であって実年齢が8歳なわけではないので）

こんな間近で、肺呼吸の音すら聞こえてきそうな距離で、人間を見たのは生まれて初めてだ。

どうやら、小さな入り江を穴場とするのは人魚だけじゃないみたいだ。

 

「見かけない顔」彼は開口一番、そう言う。 「どこの子？」彼は上半身だけ水面の上に出したボクを見てそうして話しかけてきている。

「海の子だよ」彼に見えるように、ボクは尾ひれをばしゃりと水面上に円を描くように出して見せた。

この時のボク、人間相手にそんな風に見せたら色んなリスクがつきまとう可能性があったのに。

①人魚を食い物にしている人間にボクの事が伝わってしまう。彼の意志に係わらず、彼が思い出話としてポジティブに話したとしても。

②普通に怯えられる。人魚にとってが人間は形態の少し違う人型生物だけど、人間にとっては人間と魚のキメラのような風貌に映る。

 

（事実はともかく） そういった可能性を考えずに、素直に自分を見せつけていた。　

いかにその時の行動が天真爛漫だったかがよくわかる。さすがに”今”ならもう少し慎重に行動する。

だけど、幸いなことに相手は、彼は恐れ知らずだったので、その自己紹介方法は正しかったようだ。

初めての対面相手が彼だったボクはそういう意味でも、運がよかった。

そして、”別の意味”でも―

「人魚？」

「うん」

「初めて見た」

「そうなの？」

「本当にいたなんて知らなかった。びっくりしてる」

どうやら、彼の方も―彼の方は人魚を見るのは全くの初めてみたいだった。

光栄だ。

彼はボクを見つめている。

ボクも同じように彼を見つめ返していた。

まず、一目でわかる違い。

上半身はボクらとそっくりだけど、下半身は…二又に分かれているような形で、地上で体を真っすぐに支えるのに適した形をしていた。

人魚なら地上に立てばすぐに撓んでしまうところだろうから。これが噂の”地に足がついている”か。

それから、ごてごての異物・・・衣服をまとっていた。

人魚にも一応弱い部分を海藻やら貝殻やら（特にこだわりが強ければ人間が海に落とした布等も）で防御するくらいの習慣はあるけれど（ここは人間との交流の影響もあるかもしれない）

隅々まで衣服をまとった人間は改めて見ると過剰武装に見えた。

けれど、”見えた”だけであって、彼らには過剰ではない。

彼らの適温はボクらとは違うので、何もまとってないととても耐えきれないそうだし、何といってもこれは水の抵抗の無い彼らだからこその武装なのだろう。

先程述べたこだわりの強い人魚のおかげで知っているが、人間の作った布はすぐ水を吸って重くなる。 そういったものを彼らと同じくらい纏えば瞬く間に脱ぎ捨てたくなるくらい重くなる。

だからこそ、何かを纏う人魚はきっと人間からすればかなり薄着に見えると思う。

けど、空気を吸っても重くはならない。だから衣服をいくらでも増やせる。いくらでも纏える。

空気の抵抗が水より軽いってことは両の世界を生きるボクたちはよく知っているんだ。

けど、やっぱり目を引くのが、彼自身。彼の見た目。 髪と瞳はボクとよく似た栗色だった。 肌の表面にはうっすらと産毛があった。

それがすぐ目に入ったのはボクらには無いものだから。

ボクらには産毛が無く、髪の毛や眉毛や睫毛等はある。（それが人間と同じ成分なのかもわからない）

極端だろう？

顔などに浮かぶ彼の産毛は、うさぎの背中や、桃の表面のような…ボクがうさぎや桃をまともに見たことがあればそう言い表していただろう。

だって今、陽の光に当たる彼は産毛が輝いて光をまとっているようだったから。

彼は太陽のご加護のもとにいるようだった。

この距離にいるだけで、”暖かい空気が”伝わってくるようなのも、より一層その思いを強くした。

 

君は太陽がよく似合うって。

 

そうか。

これが人肌というものか。　

彼は太陽の民なんだとも思った。

「ん？そういえば、人魚を見るのは初めてなのに、人魚ってわかるの？」

それを聞くや否や、彼は軽快に笑った。

笑われて嫌な気がしないのはそのご機嫌さがよく似合ってて、もっと見ていたいという感情を呼び起こさせるものだからだ。

「話を聞かせてもらったりしてたからだよ」

「へぇ」

そういえばさっき本当にいるなんてとかなんとかって言ってたな。

そうだ。ボクらが人間の話を聞かされるように、

彼らも人魚の話を聞かされることだってあるんだ。

そういうのを漠然と想定してても、具体的にその事実を誰かの口から聞いたのは初めてだった。

考えが及ばなかった。

それがボクと彼だけの、交流の始まりだった。


	4. うろくずの火　第4章

それから人間の彼は何度か訪れることになる。

彼はいつも一人で来ていた。誰かを誘ってボクのところに来るということはなかったみたいだ。

けど来られない日というのは

だからこそだろう。ひと気の無いところで自分だけの、息抜きの時間がほしくてここに来たのかもしれない。

…この息抜きしたいかもって彼の気持ちに関してはボクの推測なんだけど。

ボクは読心術師ではない。けれど、自分ならそうするだろうと考えている。

何せ、この入り江にボクが来てるのも、そういう理由だからだ。

が、それだけに、ボクは彼のそんな時間を邪魔してやしないだろうか？って心配になったけど彼曰く「君目当てで来てる」とのことだった。

彼がボクに遭遇するときの刺激と彼が村に居る時の刺激は異なるからきっと息抜きは成立している…と信じたい。

 

そしてその根拠は、人魚と人間とで逆とはいえ―先程述べたのと同じように、ボクがそう感じているからだ。

 

彼との交流は、会話から始まった。

彼は海にそこそこ近い森の中の村で暮らしてること、人間の暮らしのこと、彼から人魚の世界の事を聞かれて―ボクの集落の暮らしのこと。

異文化同士の交流。話題は尽きなかった。というか、彼は話題を引き出すのがとてもうまかった。彼のそんな器用さが無性に羨ましかった。

それから、彼はこういう話もした。

―今は春になったばかりで、泳ぐには寒いけれど、もう少し温かくなったら海辺で泳ごうと思う。

「え、人って泳げるの？」「泳げるさ。そりゃあ君たち人魚みたいな泳ぎ方じゃないけど、水遊びだってするんだよ？」「ふーん…」

「にしたって、海辺で？」

「うん。村にも水遊びできるくらいの湖はあるけど、思いっきり、頭まで潜れるくらいの水の深さがあるのはこの海ならではだからさ。」

そういうものなんだ。ていうか、湖って何だろ？浅瀬の水なのは文脈からわかった。

そういえば水遊びくらいするよな。いや、話では知ってたんだ。ただそれは漠然としたイメージで、“水遊び”以上の話は想像してなくて、“泳ぎ”という具体的な単語に、ボクの中で変換されてなかったんだ。

 

それから、やがて夏が訪れた。まだ初夏ではあるけど、彼が“水遊び”をする日も近そうだ。彼の装いも様子が変わっていた。こちらの方が身軽そうだった。

「そういえば、君っていくつなの？」

「歳？」「うん。うちの妹と同じくらいだと思ってたけど」

「人で言えば8歳くらいかな」「人でいえばって何？」

「だってボクら人間みたいに年数をはっきりさせる習慣なんて無いもの。見た目だけ」

「ふうん。そうか」

その“８歳くらい”という目安だって上の世代から…大人たちから言われたこと。上の世代は人間との交流の影響が根強く残ってるから、ボクらには言ってないだけで人間と比較して年齢を測る習慣があるのかもしれない。

その習慣はボクの世代で薄れていくのだろう。そして、ボクより下の世代にいくにつれどんどん薄れていくのだろう。

「そういえば、妹がいるんだね。ボクと同じだ」

「そうか、君も…お兄ちゃんか」

それは“君みたいな幼い子すらお兄ちゃんなのか”といった具合にからかうニュアンスだったため、ボクはムッとした表情をしてみたが、内心は髪と瞳の色以外にも彼と大きな共通点が新しく見つかったという喜びが優先だった。

 

ちなみに、彼はボクより大人に近い年頃って感じの見た目だけれど、大人たちの話してくれた“基準”が本当だとすれば。年数だけ見ればボクの方が年上なのかもしれない。

人間の方が肉体の成長が早いらしいから。

 

このまま彼の方が先に大人になるのを見ることになるのかな。

 

ママたちと同じような大人に。

 

「そうか」

彼の手がボクの頬に近づく。

 

ボクとしたことが、彼が自分の感知できる位置にいる喜びで浮かれて、上世代の大人たちの言う忠告内容を忘れていた。

というより、実際に体験するまでその威力を理解してなかったんだっけ？  
そうだ。たとえその“年齢文化”が薄れても、念のため、と呼んで、こればかりは後世に強固に伝えられていくだろうという事実がある。

 

人間は熱い。

 

手が触れた瞬間、ボクは絶叫した。

4/12


	5. うろくずの火　第5章

その時のボクの感覚は、いうなれば「太陽が直接当たった」といった気分だった。

 

太陽の熱さは間接的に知っている。けれど、直接触れることは無い。

つまり、こんなに熱いものに触れたのは初めてだった。

 

彼がボクにとって太陽の民に見えたのは、そういう意味でもあながち間違いではなかったようだ。

 

ボクらと人間は、平均体温に大きな差がある。

 

早い話が、ボクらにとって人間の体温はあまりにも熱いのである。

 

否、御託はいい。

 

ああ。やっちまった。

 

ボクは今水中で恐怖心に苛まれている。

 

彼を失望させてしまったんじゃないかって。

 

咄嗟に冷ますために水中に戻った。ここにボクの意志は介在していない。脊髄反射そのものだ。

 

そして頭も冷えて、ボクの顔もきっと蒼褪めている。ボク自身がそう感じてる。

 

水中に上がった。彼はまだいてくれた。正直まだボクの頬は少しじんじんするのは否めないけれど、支障はないので早めに水浴びを切り上げてきてよかった…

 

彼は心配そうなのと、怪訝な顔が混じったような表情だった。

 

怖い。

彼がじゃない。

この後何が起こるかわからなくて怖い。

 

けど、そんなボクの不安に反して彼は優しく、こう尋ねた。

「触ったらまずかった？」彼は穏やかに、それでいて不安そうに言った。

「あ…あのね」「うん」「熱いんだ」「熱い？」

「ボク、君の手には冷たかったでしょ？」「あー、うん」

「ボクはその逆なんだ。だから…体が勝手に動いた」

「熱かったの？」「…」「うん」

 

そうだ。ボクらはいわば―この時は知らなかったけど後に知ることになる―卵生の哺乳類、カモノハシのように奇妙な生物だ。

いや、カモノハシの逆かもしれない。後年推測することになるが、胎生の魚類なのかもしれない。

 

「そういう所は魚と一緒なんだね」

「ごめん」

「謝る必要なんてどこにあるんだよ、むしろこっちが…」「し、失望した？」

 

君こそ謝る必要ないよ以外の感情が無かった。

彼を失望させたくなかった。彼に嫌われたくなかった。彼が望むにしろ望まないにしろ、ボクが原因で重荷のようなものを背負わせたくなかった。

 

おのれ、脊髄反射。

これゆえに、ボクの身体は自分の意志にかかわらず、高い熱を拒んでしまっていた。

熱くて熱くて、暴れてしまう。

これが無ければ、ボクは永遠に彼と身を寄せ合っていたかったのに。

 

ボクの思考はそればかりに総動員していて、体が頭の中の動きに追いつかず、動きが固まっている見た目以上に不安になっていた。

 

「それならさ…」すると彼はおもむろに海水の中に手を入れた。ばちゃばちゃと両手で水をかき混ぜるような動き。

 

「こうすると、魚を触ってもびっくりされないんだ」

そう言うと、彼は濡れた手をボクの方に差し出した。

ボクもびっくりしないってこと？  
でも、実際先程と様子が違う。実は彼が近付くだけで熱気を感じていたんだけど、今はそういうのが無い。

ボクは、恐る恐る彼の手に触れる。問題なく手を握れた。

彼の手を、握り返せた。

初めてボクたちは地肌同士でまともに触れ合った。

その時の感覚は、感動は、ずっと忘れられない。この後度々起こる―彼と触れ合うイベントの中でも、この“最初”の瞬間は特別だ。

そしてボクは頬を寄せた。もう熱くない。

どこまでも愛しい感触だった。

 

夏になった。

彼が泳げるという時期が来た。

彼はここで泳ぎたい旨を話した。

「ここで泳ぐの？」「そうだよ、ダメ？」

「ダメじゃないよ」「ならよかった、だって、ここなら来るのぼくと君だけだろ、人魚くん」

「まあ、確かに、ボクら以外は来ないよ」「なら、大丈夫だな」

 

すると、彼はおもむろに服を脱ぎ始めた。

「ちょっと待って、それ、“取る”の？」正しくはここは「脱ぐの？」という言い方が正しいけど、当時のボクに「脱ぐ」という語彙は無かったので、これで勘弁してほしい。意味は通じたから。「服の事？」「そうだよ」

「当たり前だろ。水の中だと服はべちゃべちゃになっちゃうし。重くなるんだよ」

「そんなに…」「そう、水を吸って重くなる」

「それに、君相手なら気恥ずかしくないよ」「そんな…」それは君たちみたいに服を着ない人魚だから？それとも気の置けない仲だから？  
脱ぐという言葉は知らなかったけど、服というものは知っていた。

人間のそれに比べたら年がら年中薄着だろうけれど、人魚にも服を纏う習慣はある。

これも先代と人間との交流で持ち込まれた文化。

 

それでも、人間に置き換えたら半裸か裸とでは裸の方に近いって人間には判定されるだろう。

 

じゃあ、人間のそれを見たって恥ずかしくないだろうって？  
それは誤解だ。

 

人間側が気になるであろう下半身はさほど問題じゃない。

そう、例えるなら。

というか、ここからはほとんど“人”目線の話になっちゃうけど。

四つ足の動物が服を着なくても恥ずかしくないのは豊かな毛があるから。

毛の無い動物が服を着なくても大丈夫なのは自ら服を着る文化は無いから。

 

人魚には…鱗がある。

いわば、人間が足首を出している感覚とそう変わらない。

 

人が服を着るのは身一つでは自分たちが満足する守りにならないから。

産毛はあるけどあれは光を蓄えるものだろう？  
まあ何が言いたいかって。

 

人魚にも服を脱ぐと恥じる文化はあるから、いつも“水中では動きにくそうなほどの”服を着ている“人間が衣類を目の前で脱いでいくのは、ボクにとって大変刺激的だということだ。

 

見ちゃダメだ、と思った。

目の前で脱ぎ始めるくらいだから、視界に入れるのはいいはずなんだ。目に映るものの名前なんていちいちご丁寧に浮かべたりしない日常風景のように。

だけど、やたらと意識して、妙な感情で勝手に見始めたら、きっと彼に失礼だ。

 

けど、ボクがここで見なかったらひょっとしてボク以外の者がじろじろ見る機会があったりするのか？  
そう思うと非常に恐ろしい。

じゃあ、彼に悟られず、先に先にと見てしまおうか。

そんな方向に考えがぐつぐつと音をたてながら流れていく。

 

もし、何でジロジロ見るかを訊かれてしまったら、“人間の身体が珍しかったから”で弁解してしまおうか。

ああ、何て狡い考えをしてしまうのか、ボクは。

 

これが助平心というものなのか？まったく、我ながら、

 

汚らわしい。

 

ボクがそんなバッカバカな事を考えていた最中。

脱ぐ手を一旦止め、彼はこう言った。

「あのね」「うん？」

「人間もさ、熱した鍋に触れると思わず手をひっこめてしまうんだよ」

「なべ？」「だから君が気に病む必要は無い」

あの熱より熱いものが世の中にあるんだろうか？  
もし、そんな熱に当てられたら、ボクならひとたまりもないな、と思う。

この頃は「鍋」が何なのかはわからなかったけど、ボクが彼の、冷やしてない手から逃げてしまったのが負い目になってたことを、彼は気遣ってくれていたようだった。

そして、また彼は脱衣を再開した。ボクの目逸らしも再開した。

 

彼が服を脱ぎ終わったらしい。爪先から慎重に水の中に入って、やがて脚の全ても、上半身も浸かっていく。

彼が水の中に入ると少し水温が変わった気がした。

でもすぐに馴染んだ。

この間握手した時のように、今度は彼の身体全体が水温に馴染んでいくんだ。

これをやりすぎると人間は命が危ないらしいけど、適切にすれば大丈夫だそうだ。

 

そもそも水浴び自体、体温が高くなり過ぎた人間の体を冷やす役割もあるみたいだったし。

海が生命の根源という話は本当のようだ。海から離れて暮らす人間にとっても必要なものだから。

 

彼とは色んな事をして遊んだ。

そうしてみてわかったことだけど、彼はいたずらっ子で、

手の中に水を入れて水を噴射する水鉄砲を喰らったりした。びっくりした。

水面上だからできることだ。水中だとイマイチな効果になるのでそっちじゃそういう発想も無かった。

 

「仲間にやってみたら？」

いいね。

けど、これは自分の中に留めておきたい。

彼との思い出を独占することをどこかで願っていた。

それともこんな強大な幸せ、一人で抱えると重すぎるのか？  
だったら、誰かとちょっとでも共有するべきなんだろうか。

だから世の中にはおすそ分け文化があるのか？  
とりあえず他の人魚に鉢合わせなくてよかった。彼の方もボク以外の人間や人魚と何も纏ってない状態で鉢合わせるのは忍びなかったそうなので、ボクが先回りして他に誰もいないテリトリーでずっと遊んでいた。

 

「なあ、確かめたいことがあるんだ」「なになに？」

「君に手を触れてもらった時、水で冷やしてたろ？」「うん」

「そして今、体を水で冷やしている」彼はボクの方に距離を詰めている。

至近距離に、彼がいる。

「君を今抱きしめられるかどうか、知りたい」

こんな状況は初めてなので、一瞬固まってしまった。

彼は続ける。

「平気かな？」この質問の意味は、これくらい距離を詰められても体温がボクにとってしんどくないかどうか聞いてくれているんだろう。「うん」実際、ここまで近づかれても熱くなかった。

その直後彼はハッとしたような顔をし、水中に頭まで潜り、また水面から顔を出す。

綺麗な卵の上に柔らかな綿毛のような、華やかに咲いた花が置いてあるような髪が、濡れて少しだけぺたっとなっている。

「いいね？」彼の問い。ボクは頷いた。

彼がボクの背中側に腕を回す。慎重に、ボクの背中に指を触れた。大丈夫な温度だった。

やがて、彼はそっと身を寄せてきた。ボクの脊髄反射は発動しない。素肌同士が密着した。

 

ゼロ距離に、彼がいる。

 

思えば、この時から自分が確実に狂っていった可能性がある。

あらゆる方向に。

 

何せこの瞬間、ボクの彼より小さな身が、彼のしなやかな身体に包み込まれていたんだ。

 

「知ってるかな。ハグっていうのは、愛情を確かめるのと同時に、相手が武器を持ってないことを確かめる行動でもあるんだよ」

「武器なんて持ってないよ」「だろうね。でも、ボクらが想定していない危機もあるかもしれない。でもそれでも君を抱きしめておきたいんだよ。信じてるからね」

 

―この時の後の日々も、彼の何も纏ってない身体を思い出す度頭の中が眩しくなっていた。

この時だって、表面上の正気を取り繕っているので精一杯だった。

 

が、身体は脊髄反射のように意図しない面で行動するものの、こういう思いを覆い隠せないくらい正直なサインを出すという面もあるようだった。

 

人魚は人間ほど体温は高くない。

でも人魚の血も、人間の血も赤いようだ。

だからだろう。

「人魚くん、顔真っ赤」だそうだ。

笑いながらそう言われた。

「ひ、人に抱きしめてもらうの初めてだから」

 

人魚だって抱っこの習慣が無いわけじゃない。

けど、泳ぎ続けるのが基本なので、人間のそれとは違う発展の仕方だった。

というか、手を離せばおっことしてしまう人間ほど抱っこ文化が発展しなかった。

だから、こんな風に”立ち止まって”向かい合い、抱き合うのは本当に初めてだった。

人魚がこうして泳ぎを止め、人間が立ち話でもするように向かい合うのはだいたい人間相手だという。実際、ボクもそうなっている。

（後で知ることだけど、これは成体になると鳴かなくなる猫が、人間相手には鳴き声を出す様子に似ているかもしれない。実際、猫は人間の話声を真似しているという説もある。）

「なるほどね」

彼は弟を見る目でそう言った。

そうだ。彼の目に映るボクは弟。

それもハグで赤面するようなシャイな弟。

 

ここはガッカリすべきシチュエーションなのかもしれないけど、ボクとしてはそう思っててほしい。

間違っても、こんな胸の内を悟られたくない。

 

見た目通り、中身も人間でいう8歳のつもりだったけど、本当にそうなのか怪しくなってきた。

それとも、人間の8歳もこういうものなのかな。

 

ボクはこれから数年、この日のことを思い出してトリップするような興奮を重ね続けることになるが、それはまた別のお話。

 

下半身が魚類でよかった。全身哺乳類だったらそういうのがより”悟られやすい”らしい。

恐ろしい話だ。

 

秋になった。

最近泳がなくなったね、と言うと、「水が冷たいからね、暑くもないし」と言われた。

ボクらは熱さに敏感で、彼らは冷たさに敏感だった。

そういえば、季節という概念を教えてくれたのは、彼だったな。

 

「そういえば…」「なあに」

「もうすぐ冬に向けて村ぐるみで支度をしなきゃいけないんだ」「そうか」

「だから、ここへは当分来られないかもしれない」「…そうなんだね」

「ごめんね」「謝る必要なんて。冬は大変なんでしょ？気に病まないで」

「そうだね。そして退屈だ。すぐ近くに海があるのに泳ぎに行けないし…でも、だからこそ。その中でも楽しいことを探していこうと思うよ」「それがいい。君らしいよ」

「けどね」「うん？」

「人魚くんと居られる方が断然楽しい」

この時の、ボクの、ノックアウトされるような気分、わかるか？  
これほど人間になりたいと思わせられる言葉もそうそう無い。

 

ボクの尾ひれが脚に変わって、彼の村に加わるんだ。

 

けど、そのさびしさと切なさをこらえ、代わりにこう答えた。

「春になったらまた会えるよ。ボクはいつまでも待てるからね」

彼も答える。いつも通りの眩しい笑顔で。

「ああ、冬を越えて、また会いたい」

そう言って彼は水が冷たかろうに水で手を冷やして、ボクに手を差し出した。

握ることが許される手。

ボクは握り返す。

 

「またね、人魚くん」

「またね、人間くん」

 

それから数秒間手をつないだままにした後、彼は名残惜しそうにゆっくりと手を放し、その場を離れていった。何も履いていない彼の裸足が歩いていく光景が、目に焼き付くように印象に残っていた。

 

彼の手のほどかれる感覚を思い出しながら、

―彼はボクから離れることを名残惜しいと思っていてくれたんだ。

―嬉しいな。

そうだ、嬉しかった。

 

一方彼と握手した手はしばらく水に浸せなかった。

 

彼と最初に会った光景を思い出す。

彼が地に足をつけ、ボクを見下ろしていた光景だ。

 

ああ、そういえば、

あの頃より彼は背が伸びていたな。

ボクは確実にそういう変化は無いのに。（そういう変化があるにはボクにはまだ短すぎるので）

人間ならではの短期決戦の、成長期というやつだ。

冬を越し、春が訪れて、人の身の彼と会うとしたら、きっともっと背が伸びているのだろう。

 

今日の彼の服は初めて会った時と同じような厚着だったから、よりわかりやすい。

 

彼と出会って以降、彼が来なかった日の事が記憶に残ってない。

彼が来た日なら出会った日も、どの日も、さっきあった事のように鮮やかに思い出せるのに。

 

彼がボクにとっていかに重要になったか、よくわかるでしょう？  
あ、そういえば。

名前を聞きそびれてしまったし、ボクの方も名乗らなかった気がする。

 

けど、次会った時、きっと聞けるよね。そんな予感がした。

 

だから、この時は気付いてなかったなあ。

 

まさか、これが君との今生の別れになるなんてさ。

 

人の身の彼が、ここに来ることは二度と無かった。


	6. うろくずの火　第6章

“彼”が入り江に来なくなってからボクの時間に隙間が空いた。

これはいわば、「心にも隙間が空いた」とも言える。何せ、ここ最近の自分の心を埋めていたものが無くなったともなれば。

 

人魚は基本暇な生き物なので“以前”と同じになったんだ、と言われればその通りだけれど、ボク自身はどうしても前と同じ状況にはなれなかった。

彼を知る前の自分と彼を知って以降の自分。

一体どうして同じでいられよう？  
ボクは彼が側にいないことに対する心の穴を埋めるために新しい趣味を探した。

ボクは読書家になった。

 

本を手に取るルートはいくらでもある。

誰かの落とし物。沈んだ船から。流れ着いたものを乾かして。

そして、入り江周りの陸に置かれた、誰かのもの。

 

一番良いものは陸に置かれたもの。

海中から救い出した本は人の手から、人の世界から離れてしまったがゆえに、朽ちる一方のレールに乗ってしまったがために、－そう、ボクみたいなのにまたわざわざ読まれるために拾われでもしない限り―読まれるのに最適な状況から外れてしまっているけれど、

陸上の置かれた本は、そこで落ち着いて読書をしに来る人の物なので、現役。つまり、読みづらくない、読むのに最適な状況だからだ。

何より、破れないように気を付けながら、乾かす手間がいらない。

水でぐちゃぐちゃになってない。

 

ただし、ボク自身は濡れた生き物なので指先で慎重につまみ、ページが破れたり紙全体を濡らしたりしないように気を付けた。

 

あと、これは特に深堀りしない余談なんだけど、そんな事を繰り返していたらその地域では、「浜辺に本を置いて、ページに染みができていたら、人魚が本をめくった跡」という言い伝えができてしまったそうだ。

 

そういったもので色々な事を読んだし、学んだ。

そして、ボクたち人魚がこの世界においてどういう”立ち位置”なのかも理解した。

 

湖が何なのかも知った。

実態はおそらく掴めてないと思うけど、海水と味が違うらしい。

というより、湖のような「真水」が人間側のメインストリームで、「塩水」とされる海水の方が「味が違う」という扱いらしい。

水の量が多いんなら、そっちがメインストリームになってよさそうなものなのに。

いや、量じゃなくて、「自分達が飲み込めるかどうか」？  
人間は海水を飲んでも喉の渇きを癒せないというから。

これが「量より質」ならぬ「量より本質」というものかな？（真相はわからない）

 

本を読むのはいいことだ。

人肌に耐え切れないボクが人間に触れられる、貴重な手段だから。

 

色んな本を読むことで、わかったこともある。

ボクは物語と呼ばれる形式のものが好きだ。

そして、もし自分が人間だったら、絵本作家を目指していただろう。

 

「人間だったら」と言ってしまうのは、人魚の身で絵本作家になる気は無いということだ。

出来る出来ないにかかわらず、なる気は無い。

だって、人間の身で人魚社会に行くのはややこいように、

人魚の身で人間社会に関わるのはややこい。そうだろう？  
そういう心理もあって、人魚は人間との交流を制限したのかもしれない。

 

ボクは自己完結で想像するだけでそこは満足できてしまったので、必要に迫られるほど切羽詰まることは無かった。

 

想像といえば、ボクは自分が人間ならどんな絵本を描いていたかな、と日々想像していた。

人間の絵本はもちろん人間社会に向けて描いてるから、人間目線が基本だけど、ボクは人魚目線で物語を作りたい。

 

尤も、水中中心たる人魚の世界で”人魚社会に向けた人魚目線の絵本”は成り立たないのが現状で現実。

水中でもふやけない素材で本を作れば話は変わってくるけど、それは多分人間の手を借りなくてはいけない。

人間相手に鎖国してきている今後の人魚界でそれは成立するものだろうか？  
入り江のほとりでは、人間の親が子供に読み聞かせをすることもあった。

何て素敵な状況だろうと感じた。その手もあったのか、と思った。

ボクはそれをこっそり聞いていることもあった。そんなポジションでも楽しくて、羨ましいと思った。

あの彼も誰かに、例えば村の、自分より小さな子供たちに、読み聞かせをすることはあったのかな。

そうだとしたら、ボクも聞かされる子供たちの中に加わりたかった。

 

こうしてボクは読書の楽しさを知る人魚になった。

が、ボクの心があの頃と同じくらい満たされることは無かった。

 

先程も述べたように、本を読みに来る人が度々来るくらいには憩いの場になってきているようだった。

“彼”が来ていた頃は人間が来る事自体がもっと珍しかったから。

 

時に岩陰に隠れて、時に人魚である事を隠して人と話すこともあった。

けれど、“彼”を見た時のようなあの―あの自分の中にこれほどまでに溢れるものがあったのかと我ながら驚くほどの昂りは、幸福感は、湧き起らなかった。

 

ボクは悟った。人間だからじゃない。人魚じゃなかったからじゃない。

いいや、そこもスパイスではあったが、全体的には些細なこと。

 

彼が特別だったんだ。


	7. うろくずの火　第7章

『仲間にやってみたら？』

ボクと遊んでいた最中の、彼の言葉を思い出す。

ある日水面上に人魚の友人と顔を出す機会があったので手からの水鉄砲を食らわせてみた。

他人で遊ぶのはおもしろかった。

けど、やはり“彼”にされた時のような昂りは感じなかった。

 

もしかしてする側に回ったからなのか？と思い、“彼”に食らわせる想像（実際にやって成功するかはさておき）をしてみたら大変嬉しい気持ちになったので、やはり“彼”だから特別なんだと悟ることになった。

そして、彼に食らわせることに成功したら？  
倍返しにされて、プラマイゼロ向こうに１。そんな最終結果になってほしい。

 

なあ、どうだ？よくわかるだろう？  
何に触れても彼を思い出す。彼の事ばかりを考えてる。

何だかんだで、ずっと気になっていることがある。

 

何故彼は来なくなったんだ？  
素朴な疑問だ。

何をしても、他に別の案件の事を考えていたとしても、

 

ずっとその事が、頭から離れない。

 

人魚のもとに通っていた人間が来なくなるなんてよくある話だ。

気持ちが冷めたり、通っていた場所から離れられなくなったり、或いは人魚側が気付かないうちに人間側にとってかなりの時間が経っていたり。

 

”気持ち”ならばとても悲しい。こっちは冷めてないのに。マクロな視点なら”よくある話”だけど、ミクロな視点…ボクとしては、そんな風に割り切れない。

 

”場所”だったら。向こうもきっともどかしいだろう。

ああ、人魚と人間の遠方通信手段が発達すればいいのに。

人間から人魚…ならば何とかなるかもしれないが人魚から人間ともなると、お手”紙” という手段すら使えない。

 

じゃあ、“時間”だったら？ちなみに、ボク自身は“人間でいう８歳”から、“人間でいう１０歳”に変わっていた。

 

人魚の一歳分って人間の何年だ？  
あれから何回、季節が変わった？  
人間の一年がどれほどの威力かは“彼”の時によく知っている。

彼が明らかに肉体の成長で変化していたのは目に見えてわかった。というより、あれすら一年に満たない時間だった。

 

つまり、そういうことだ。もし、彼があのまま生きていて、ボクと再会したとして、一体何歳になっているんだ？そして、そんな彼をボクは判別できるのか？  
いや、判別できるはずだ。彼を見分けられるとかそれ以前に彼だったら積極的にボクに話しかけてくれるはずだ。

なのでボクが“実は彼が来てたのに気付かなかった”という可能性はまず無い。

 

彼は冬を越えたらまた会いたいと言ってくれた。

それが嘘だったか、気が変わったか、ここに来られない事情ができたか。

そうでないと説明がつかない。

 

それとも、別に”ひとつの冬”とは言ってないから…？  
彼とボクを引き離した冬に対して、どういう感情を抱くべきなのか。

ひょっとしたら、憎まないといけないのかもしれない。

 

ここはポジティブに考えたい。彼は一度であれ数度であれ、いずれボクにまた会いに来てくれるって。それがいつになるかわからないからムズムズするけど、それでいい。

「ボクはいつまでも待てる」　そう言ったのは、ボク自身だから。

 

そして、ひょっとしたら大人になってるのかもしれない。

美しく凛々しい彼の事だから、青年になってもとてもいい男になってるのかもしれない。

 

そうしたら、村の人たちはほっとかないだろうな。

 

その場合、お相手が立候補して、次に来る時はそのお相手を―引き連れてくる可能性があるって？  
…彼に…ボクの知らない…

婚約者？  
しっくり来ないな<解釈がまるで合わない>。受け入れ難い<殺してやる>。

 

彼のお相手なんて、畏れ多くなるものだけど、もし相手が納得できないようなパーソナリティだったら？  
彼は村一番の美男子なんてもんじゃない。

たまたま全時空で一番美しい少年があの村にいた。

そういう規模の話をしているんだ。

 

たまたまもう一人村に同じくらい素晴らしいやつでもいない限り、村という規模の中でだけで彼のお相手を選出していいはずが無い。

 

いや、ひょっとしたら。彼の美しさに目をつけて。通りすがりの石油王が彼に求婚などしてもおかしくない。ボクは驚かない。（石油王がここらへんこの時代通りすがるか？）

 

でも、

―ここまで彼が”迫られる”側として想定したけど、彼の方がもし、”迫る側”だとしたら？  
世の中には「蛙化現象」というものがある。

自己評価が低い人が好意を向けられると、「自分のような者を好むなんてどうかしてる。受け入れがたい」と感じてしまう。皮肉な現象だ。

 

しかし、たとえ自分の自己評価が低くても。彼のような素晴らしい存在に―考えることすら畏れ多いが―愛してもらえたりしたら。

 

いつもなら蛙化しそうな自己評価より、彼の選出センスの方を信じる心が勝（まさ）って、力業で受け入れてしまうんだろうな…。

 

それはそうと。本当に婚約者なんか連れてこられたらどうしよう。

 

久々に見る彼の精悍な美しさと、隣にいる―彼に伴侶が。ボクのまるで知らん伴侶がいるという状況にバグってしまうかもしれない。

そんな彼らが船に乗って、親交なんか深めていくイベントなんてあったら？  
そんな企画をした相手に、呪詛を吐いてしまうかもな。

 

船に乗れない人魚の身に酷で仕方ない光景を見せつける、あてつけのようなサンタマリア号。ハラワタが煮えくり返ることは避けられない。

 

だが、そんなご立派なサンタマリア号も一発で沈められる方法がある。

 

人魚の歌声だ。

 

人魚の歌声は、嵐を起こし、船をバラバラにして、あらゆるものを沈めていく。

 

そんな船が通りかかったらこの歌声で嵐を巻き起こしたい。

そして沈めてやる。

そして、そんな中、船の上にいた王子たる彼が海へと放り出され、波の中で気絶してしまう。

それに気付いたボクは、彼を抱きかかえ、安全な浜辺へと運ぶ。

彼だけを救ったから、後から横取りするお相手はもういないし、ハッピーエンド。

 

…なんてことだ。

人魚姫にはならないって決めていたのに、思考回路が人魚姫寄りになっている。

しかも事の元凶という悪魔のようなアレンジ付きだ。

 

ああ、ボクってば、ロクでもないことばかり考えてる。

 

ボクは人魚姫にはならない。

人間になりたいと思ったことはあったけど、声を失うのは重大な損失だ。

何よりラストで、結ばれたい相手と結ばれず、泡になって消えてしまうんだろう？  
天に召されるという救いはあるが、それは人魚姫への救いであって、焦がれるボクの救いではない。

 

この歌声は人魚として生まれた特権で、確実で絶対的な強力な武器だ。何かの役に立つ。

誰にも奪わせはしない。

 

…とまあ。それで。要するに彼がそんなお相手でも連れてきたらショックという話なんだけど。

 

もし、そんなことになったら。

 

走ればいい

 

走って逃げる。

 

そうなれば、

惨めな自分を見ずに済むから。

 

惨めな自分という場所に留まらずに済むから。

 

…走るだって？  
ボクは馬鹿みたいに笑った。馬鹿みたいな事を考えたから。

 

脚も無いのに？水中なのに？走って逃げようとしていたのか。

 

つくづく、愛の狂わせる力を思い知った。

 

もしそんなことになったーら、

もしそんなことになったーら、

 

全員殺しておれも死ぬ

 

そんな物騒な歌を、自棄（やけ）になりながら口ずさんでいた。


	8. うろくずの火　第8章

人間と並走するように生きたことがないからわからない。

あれからどれくらい経ったのか。

寿命を全うできたという仮定だけでもした場合。

 

そもそも彼は今生きているのか。

 

そもそも人魚が「人間でいえば何歳」という基準を採用するのは、完全に人魚側の視点だと、人間と同じ年数を数えていないから。人間の年数はボクたちには早すぎるように感じるから、数えずに。深く考えない。

けど、今回ばかりはそれが仇となった。

 

気が気じゃない。

 

彼の死を見送りたくない。

 

願わくば君には、永遠に生きてほしいって思ってるから。

 

だったらどうすればいいか。

 

ボクは一つだけ確実な方法を知っている。破壊という意味では人魚の歌声と同じくらい確実な方法。

人魚側が人間との交流を規制する原因にもなったもの。

 

人魚の肉を食うことだ。

 

彼になら自分の身を捧げたっていい。

 

人魚の肉を食べると不老不死になるらしい。

不老不死は人間の夢というので、持ちかけるのも悪くないのかもしれない。

 

人魚は生物の中でも治癒能力が高いというけれど、（岩に当たって切り傷が当たってもすぐに塞がって無くなるくらいには）切り身は…いけるだろうか？  
自分の身を切るならどこがいいかと考えている。どれくらい切れば彼を不老不死にできるかどうかを考えている。

ひょっとして、案外少量でも効果があるのかもしれない。

血液とかでもいけるかな。それなら一番安全策だ。

 

いや。それ以前に。

 

彼が不老不死を拒んだらどうするつもり？  
つまり彼は、普通に死んで、そのまま天に召されるということになるのか？  
彼が自分より先に死んだ事実を突きつけられたら？  
その時、ボクは自分を保って生きていけるのだろうか？  
ああ、だったら、ボクの身だということを隠して与えるのはどうだろう？  
けど、どっちにしろ彼はそんな事を望むのか？  
何か彼の機嫌を損なう要素でもあったら、恨まれる可能性だってあるんじゃないか？  
嫌だ。恨まれたくない。彼にだけは。絶対に。

 

こう考えている間にも、人間にとって長い時間が経っているのかもしれない。

 

ひどい話だ。

 

何で、神様は人魚から人間に恋心なり愛情なり抱いても仕方ないような状況を作ってしまったんだ？  
そのくせ、何であんなに寿命が違うんだ？  
ボクみたいに悶々と悩むやつが出てくることを想定した上でそうしたんなら、悪趣味としか言いようがない。

 

何回季節を越したかわからない。

どの季節でも結局は同じだろ、なんて虚無に行きついてしまう。

 

彼がいた頃はどんな些細なことにも季節を感じられたのに。

 

そして、冬という季節がくる。彼と唯一共に過ごしてない季節。

 

彼がここに最後に来たのは、あの頃のこの辺りの季節…より少し前だ。

 

冬という季節は、ボクと“彼”を分断した。

憎まない理由が見当たらない。

 

逆に、憎まなくなるとしたら。どんな事が起こればいいのか。と考えることもあった。

 

答えが欲しい。

 

ボクは空を見ていた。

真っ青な空を。高い空を。

 

ミレーのオフィーリアのように仰向けになって水面に浮かんでいる。

他の仲間はあまりやらない泳ぎ方だ。

 

ボクが人間なら、“彼”にモデルになってもらうことを頼んで絵を描いたかもしれない。

ああ、やっぱりボクが人間なら絵本作家になっていた可能性もあるなあ。

 

そっと目を閉じた。ねえ、このまま誰かに…見つかってしまおうか…？  
「人魚？」

温もりと柔らかさのある声が聞こえた。

 

「初めて見た」

そこには、初めて見る白銀の髪と、体温の低そうな肌と、清々しい青の瞳を持った、ボクの外見年齢より少し上の年頃の少年がいた。

 

しかし、おそらく、”初めて見かけた少年”ではない。

 

聞き間違えるはずがない。

初めて会った時と同じ言葉を、太陽の民に相応しい、心が温かくなるような優しい声で言ったんだ。

 

そして、見間違えるはずもない。

ルックスの色合いこそまるで変わってるけど。

 

彼の顔立ちは、体つきは。記憶の中の“彼”、そのものだった。


	9. うろくずの火　第9章

久しぶりに見たはずのあの”彼”は、“輝く雪原のような”、何とも美しい姿で現れた。

 

見た目の点には後でもう少し触れるけど、もう一つ気になる変化がある。

 

彼の体温が変わっていた。

 

以前はこれくらいの距離なら彼の高い体温が伝わってきた。けれど、今は。そういうものが無い。むしろ、彼の周辺は、ひと際温度が低くなってるくらいだった。

 

ひょっとしたら、目に見える部分どころではなく、根本から何かが変わってしまったのかもしれない。

 

以前の彼の姿を思い出す。

ボクとよく似た髪と瞳の色。人間の髪がボクらと同じ成分かどうかはわからないけど、彼の髪は温かそうで、柔らかそうだった。（温かいといってもボクが彼の髪に触る時は海水で冷やしてたので、あくまで称賛の言葉の一端として捉えている節がある）

皮膚もむしろ血色がいい方だった。

チャーミングな仕草と、子供っぽさと見上げる兄さんって感じが一緒になった、温かな声色。

何てキュートな人間なんだろうって思ってた。

 

今の彼は、人間離れした美しさだ。

 

今や、血の気が引いたようなほのかに青白い皮膚は、透き通るように滑らかで、真珠のような肌だった。この頬が紅潮したならば、更にそれが際立って目に鮮やかだろう。

光を浴びて吸収し、それを反射しその本領を発揮する白銀の髪。更にフワフワと柔らかそうで、天使の綿毛を纏っている、又は天界の花が咲いている純白の卵のようだった。

瞳の清々しい青は、青空や、クリアな水を思わせる。何て綺麗な青なんだろう。

どれもこれも完璧な対比。

 

そして、足元はあいかわらず裸足だった。

 

そして、人の形をした彼が、見るからに人間と一線を画すところ。

服の上に霜が降りている。襟元に、袖に、腹部に、足元に。そして、そんな顕著な部分以外にも、細かく全身に、煌めきながら、澄んでいる。

 

銀色の粉が全身に降りかかっているようだった。

 

彼は霜と人の身、魂が融合した存在なのかもしれない。

 

ああ、芸術品の如しだ。思わず…息を呑み、息が詰まる。

 

どれもこれも、最上のバランスである。

 

彼という存在を作り上げた運命全ての趣味のいい部分全部乗せといった具合で素晴らしい。

いい仕事をなさっている。感謝をしたくてたまらない。存在そのものに無限に、無限に感謝をしたい。その衝動が抑えられない。

 

彼はあの時のような、太陽の民の側に居るような存在だとは思えない。

でも、彼を照らす太陽も、彼の美しさをよく見せてくれる一員であることはよくわかる。

 

何て素敵なんだろう。

 

彼が赤い炎に向かって「青」と呼びかければ、その炎は溢れんばかりの慕情に身を焦がし、瞬く間に青い炎に姿を変えてしまいそうだと思うほどだ。

 

そうなると、赤い炎より青い炎の方が温度が高いというのも理に適っている。

運命の采配がうまくいってる感じだな。

炎よ、そうなるために生まれたのか？  
よくわかるよ。彼が赤い薔薇を青と呼ぶのなら、僕は喜んで青と呼ぶよ。

 

実際僕も、人生最大級に内側から熱くなるのを感じている。きっと今、ボクの中身に手を触れたら、人間が高熱を出した時とそうそう変わらないくらいになっているだろう。

 

自分の温度で死ぬかもしれないという危機を抱いてしまう。深い深い、底知れない水底に呑み込まれていくようだ。いや、この場合、温泉の源泉（めっちゃ熱い）の底？いや、溶岩の底といった方が適切だろうか？何て恐ろしい、魔性じみた魅力だろう。

でも、彼由来の発火なら、本望だって思えてしまう。

 

とある国では、照れて赤面した人間の事を”ゆでダコ”と呼ぶ例えがあるらしい。茹でる前は赤くない種類のタコでも、茹でると真っ赤になったりする、という状況から。

 

そういう事を踏まえると、まさに今のボクはゆでダコそのものであったろう。

実際頭の中が茹ってた心地だったからな。

それにしても。浮かれてて言った事の内容に思考のリソースを割けずにいたけど今割くことにする。

今言ったこと、どういうことだ？  
「初めて見た」って？  
最初に会った時の言葉を改めて言い直したんじゃあるまいし。

 

「ジャックフロストって言えばわかる？妖精の…」

「ジャックフロスト？…ごめん、わかんない」

 

彼はムッとした顔をした。そんな表情すら完璧に綺麗。けど、嫌な予感がした。

「君は博識な人魚だって聞いてたんだけど。案外大したこと無いのかな」

 

「ごめんなさい！」

僕は即座に謝った。口が回る限りは言い続けるくらいのつもりで。

 

はっきり言って、罵られたことすら心地良いけれど、今はそれどころじゃあない。

僕の無知のせいで、彼の機嫌を損ねてしまった。そこが一番重要であり、謝罪しなくてはならないところだ。

「ごめんなさい、気に障った？ごめんね。本当にわかんなかったんだよ。ごめんよ。君のためだったら何でも知りたい。ごめんなさい。学び直すから。なんなら生まれ直して今度はその言葉を、その名前を生まれつき知る勢いで生まれ直すよ。重要な事だから繰り返し言い続けてね。生まれ直しても学びなおせてなかったらちゃんと調べるよ。”ジャックフロスト”について優先的に学ぶように今からでも祈ることにする。ごめんなさい。気分を害してしまって本当にごめんなさい。君を嫌な気持ちにさせるつもりなんて全くなかった。しようとも思わない。やりたくもない。けどやってしまった。や、やだやだ。こんなひどい失態を演じてしまう自分が厭になる。吐きそう。自分に呆れて軽蔑する。無様すぎる。馬鹿すぎた。運のせいにしようにもあまりにも状況が酷過ぎる。知らなかったじゃ済まされないなんて状況をまさか本気で実感してしまうなんて。せっかくあなたが話しかけてきてくれたのに、まともな返事すらできやしなかった。知識は武装というけれどそれは無知という罪を回避すべきものだったんだって心底実感するね。君にそんな思いをさせてしまった事自体がとんでもない大罪だ。申し訳無い、不甲斐無い、情けない、みっともない、信じられ無い、申し訳ありません。

これはきっと地獄の業火に何百回焼き尽くされたって贖えない気がする。ごめんなさい、ごめんなさい、ごめんなさい、ごめんなさい、ごめんなさい、ごめんなさい、ごめんなさい、ごめんなさい、ごめんなさい、ごめんなさい、ごめんなさい、ごめんなさい、ごめんなさいっ…ごめんなさ」「待って、待って！」

 

が、そのまだし足りない謝罪は、彼によって中断させられる。

 

到底許されるとは思ってなかったけど、みっともなく泣きながら謝罪を繰り返す様は懇願でもしてるように見えたかもしれない。ああ、情けない。できることなら軽んじられてほしいくらいだ。

 

だが、ボクのそんな思惑とは裏腹に、彼は慈悲深い言葉を続けた。

「いや…こっちこそ。言い過ぎた。そんな風に返されると思わなくて。こっちもちょっと気が立ってたから…」

「誰なの！？君の気を立たせてたのは！？そんな奴許せないよ！許せないよ！ひどい！ボクか！？」

「いや、君じゃないよ…それに、誰ってわけじゃないから。」

ボクを宥めるような彼の仕草と言葉。うう。彼に精神負担をかけてしまったかな。申し訳ない。

 

「ジャックフロストっていうのはぼくの名前」ボクの耳に、あっさりと告げられる衝撃の事実。

 

一瞬それ以外の音が聞こえなくなるほどに本当に強い衝撃だったため、時間が止まったようにさえ感じた。が、時間は進み、彼は念を押すように言う。

 

「ぼくの名前はジャックフロスト。」

「君！！！！そういう名前だったの！？」

 

「…そうだけど」

 

「最高!!!!すっげー好き!!!」

 

「君は…何でそんなに熱くなってるのさ」

 

「君の名前を知りたかったんだ」

「知りたかった？」

 

「ボク、ジェイミーって名前なんだ！よろしくね！」

 

遂に名前を聞けた。遂に名前を名乗れた。

嬉しい。

しかし。何だろう。この違和感は。何だか様子がおかしい。一つわかることは。

 

久しぶりに会った相手に対しての態度ではない。

 

「君はぼくを見かけたことがあったんだ」

「えっ」

「君の居る海の上を通りがかったことがあったのかもね」

えっ。通りがかったも何も。

 

「初めまして、ジェイミー。ぼくはジャックフロスト。名前は月から聞いた。霜や雪嵐を操れる。氷はぼくの命だよ、なんてね…冬はよろしくね」

 

決定打。もう言われるはずのなかった“初めまして”の言葉。

そしてさっき言ってた、”妖精”。

 

ボクはここで確信した。彼は人ならざるものになっていた。

そして、人間性と引き換えに、彼は人としての記憶を失っていた。

 

何故なのかはわからない。

ただ、一つ絶対にわかることがある。

 

ボクは今日をもって、冬を憎む理由を失った。


	10. うろくずの火　第10章

彼のあまりに尋常ではない美貌にはどぎまぎしていたけれど、どうやらもう少し肩の力を抜くべきようだ。

 

話してみてわかったこと。

 

彼の性格は変わっていない。あの頃の、いたずらっ子の兄さんのままだ。

 

からかい上手の少年は冬の魔法を手に入れた。

 

いたずら好きの彼のことだから、その法則でいくとこの記憶喪失は装ったもので、実は”ドッキリ”だったとしてもおかしくない気はしたけど、今回ばかりはそれはありえないだろうなと感じた。

彼は、ジャックフロストは、あまりにも切実な様子だったから。

 

ジャックフロストは過去の自分と、自分を見つけてくれる人間を探している。

 

あの頃はジャックフロストという名前じゃあなかったんだろう。彼はそれを知りたがった。

ボクも知りたかった。

 

ボクは、自分があの頃の彼の知り合いだった事を言ってしまおうか、黙っておこうか迷っていた。

 

とりあえず今は、言わないでおこうという考えに傾き始める。

一つは、言語化できないけど…

それともう一つは、「誰だって初めては一回だけ」なんて言うのに、彼との初対面をもう一回できるという恵まれた状況をもう少し味わっていたかったから。

 

それにしても、今の彼の外見の神聖さと性格の無茶さ。

そのギャップの大きさがジャックフロストのそれぞれの魅力を存分に良く際立たせてくれている。

 

ボクとジャックフロストの髪と瞳の色は同じではなくなったけれど、あの白銀の髪と青の澄んだ瞳をお目にかかれた喜びは大きい。

 

それに、新しいおそろいを手に入れた。

人以外の、体温の低い種族同士。これがあったおかげでより喜びは増幅された。

 

もしボクが人魚姫みたいに足を得た場合でも、

体温の高い人間だったとしても。

 

それはそれで人型種族同士というおそろいがある。完璧だ。

 

そうだ。

今の彼ならボクと手を触れることができるかもしれない。

 

「ジャックフロスト」「なんだい、人魚」

名前で呼んでくれないのか。いや、記憶の無い彼からしたらジャックフロストって名前も種族名みたいなものなのかもしれない。でもボクの方からも他に呼びようがない。

 

「握手して」「…何で？」

「人魚って人間の手は触れないんだよ。ボクらには熱くって。だいたいの妖精だってそう。火の精霊なんてもっての他だよ。けど、君ならできるかもしれない。」

「だからそうしたいの？」「まあね。いい？」「…いいけど」

 

彼に手を差し出す。彼も差し出し、握ってくる。

久しぶりに、彼に触れた。

 

手の形はあの時と何も変わってなかった。

 

そして彼はもう片方の手でボクの髪に触れ—  
髪の毛先を凍らされた。

 

「何してるの！」

「髪の毛は痛くないだろ」「そうだけど！」

そうだ。髪の毛は死んだ細胞だから痛くない。というのが人間の場合だと本で読んだ。

そして、ボクは人魚の髪と人間の髪が同じなのかがわからなかった。

 

一見ひょうひょうとしたジャックフロストだけど、彼は彼なりに警戒してきてるそうだった。

 

でも、

 

熱くなかった。

 

濡らしてないジャックフロストの手は、熱くなかった。

 

ボクは改めて決意した。

彼に普通に握手してもらえる仲になろう。

 

ジャックフロストには警戒されてはいたけど、実は彼はその後もちょくちょく来た。

その後他の妖精から聞いたことだけど、ジャックフロストは一匹狼で、定期的に話す相手は限られてるらしい。

いや、彼は一匹狼は望んでいなくて、よく人間の子供たちにちょっかいをかけてるみたい。けど見えないからコミュニケーションのドッジボール…いや、それすらろくに成立してないらしい。

とりわけ、何故かイースターバニーとは折り合いが悪いようだった。

 

兎も角、その限られた相手の中に入れたのはなんだか嬉しかった。

 

こうして、2回目の初対面からそこそこ時間が経った頃、彼はこう言った。

 

「人魚が人と交流を断とうとしてるって本当なの？」

彼は、ジャックフロストはそう聞いた。

「そう」

「そんな事して困らない？」

「困らない。寧ろ、みんな交流していくうちに支障が出てきたからそうしたんだよ。まあ、今は全面禁止じゃないんだけど、いずれそうなってもおかしくないと思ってる」

 

というか、ルールはあの頃から特に変わっていないんだけど…変わったのは人魚側だった。

彼らは気持ちの問題の方でも人間との交流をわざわざ禁じる必要がなくなっていた。

 

早い話が、関心が無くなったんだよ。

 

ルールの範囲内で過ごしていたボクでさえもかなり人間に寄っていた方だった。

それに、直接関わりたいと思っていた人間はもはやあの”彼”ぐらいだった。

その彼すら、今はジャックフロストになっているのだった。

 

「知ってるよ。妖精たちは人間に信じてもらえないと、姿を認識してもらえないって」

「そう。君たちみたいに見つかるリスクも無ければ、逃げる必要も隠れる必要もない。

…むしろそのリスクが必要なのにさ」

聞いたことがある。人間社会全体に蔓延る強力なブレインウォッシュ。

子供の頃は見えていたのに、大人になって居るはずがない、見えるはずもないと痛烈に言われ続け、やがて本当に見えなくなっていく。妖精側にも影響が出る。好ましくない影響が。

自分は信じていたいのに、見えるようになってくれなくて自暴自棄になる元・子供なんてのもいるらしい。

 

…誰も幸せにならなくないか？これ。

人社会の都合なんて知らないけれど。

 

いっそのこと人間との交流反対派の人魚たちもこのブレインウォッシュを実行してみてはいかがだろうな。そしたら人間の事が見えないし、触れられずに済むかもしれないぞ。

 

「人魚は気楽でいい」彼はため息をつくように言う。

「人に信じてもらえなくても平気なんだから。むしろそうしようと仕向けてるくらいなんだから」

子供にすら見てもらえた覚えのない彼は言う。

 

人間にとってはボクも妖精も同じような”人間以外”という括りなんだろうけど、

人魚は誰であろうが大人でも見られる分、立場だけでいえば彼らより人間に近いのかもしれない。

 

「なるほどね。じゃあボクってガーディアンになれないんだ」

「いや。なれるよ」

「えっ」

 

「存在を信じてもらえるってことは、それだけで”彼ら”にとってはガーディアンなんだよ」

彼は第三者の目線でそう言った。

 

けど、君にとっても他人事ではないはずだよ。

 

君は誰かに信じてもらいたいんでしょう？だったら…

「じゃあ、ボクは君のことをずっと信じているよ。そうすれば君は…ずっと居てくれるんでしょう？」今、一番言いたい事を言った。彼にとって、これが一番言われたかったことかどうかはわからない。けど、そこそこ面食らった顔はしていたと思う。

それで十分だ。

 

こうしてみると奇異な話だ。

人魚として生まれたボクと人間として生まれたジャックフロスト。

 

今や彼の方が人間から遠い存在だ。


	11. うろくずの火　第11章

ジャックフロストが水面を歩く。それだけでも目を見張るけれど、彼が歩いた場所に美しい霜の模様が浮かび上がる。

 

人の身の彼も歩いた後に綺麗な花が咲きそうだったれど、ジャックフロストは歩いた水面がきらきらと輝くものに覆われていた。

 

ああ、幻想だろうか。素晴らしい光景だ。

 

彼にそう言った。苦笑いを（と、ボクは思った）浮かべていた。

 

「なあ、ジェイミー。君って熱心だね。こんな所まで追いかけてくるなんて」

ボクは北極に来ていた。

 

「親御さんは心配してないの？」

「人魚の心肺を舐めないで。これくらいならお茶の子さいさい…いや、門限は人間ほど厳しくないんだもの」

 

君のためならどこだって追いかけるよ。

 

自分が熱帯魚ではなくてつくづく良かったと思う。

 

見た目は鮮やかで綺麗だったろうけどね。

綺麗なのはジャックフロストに任せることにするよ。

 

ボクの髪の先を凍らせたジャックフロストの態度はあの頃より少し軟化してきた気もする。

雪解けとは言わない。彼に失礼な気がするから。失礼じゃなくなる日が来るとしたら彼本人がそういう比喩を使った場合だな。

 

ハッピーエンドの物語を見ると、

みんなが強迫観念のように氷を溶かしたがる。

変化を求める。変化だけならまだいい。朽ちることを求める。どんな栄華も最後は自分たちと同じように惨めになることを願う。

 

胸糞悪くて鬱陶しい風潮だ。

 

凍ったままでいいじゃないか。。朽ちなくたっていいじゃないか。

 

華やかなままで、惨めなんか縁が無いままでいいじゃないか。

 

でなきゃみんな温暖化を嘆かない。

 

そう思ってしまうのは、ボクの好きなものはそうであってほしいから。

そして、ボクが一目惚れした”彼”は、その可能性を手に入れたから。

 

もし、この星が寒冷地の生物が住めないような環境になっても、ジャックフロストは、彼だけはきっと他の星に飛んでいける。移住できる。

そしてきっと永遠に生きられる。

 

人魚も長寿だけど、陸に上げられるだけでおしまいだから、星の外なんて驚異的な境地だ。

 

そんなロマンチックな”IF”の可能性に思いを馳せていた。

 

ボクがしつこいのか、それとも別のものが響いたのか。

 

ボクのポエム爆撃に、彼は慣れてしまったかもしれない。まだまだ足りない気もするけどね。

 

「ジャックフロスト。もし誰かが、記憶を失う前の君を知っていたと言ったら、どうする？」

ふと聞いてみたくなった。初対面の時間も楽しいけど、彼の気持ちを優先させたい。

それに…あの頃の君と正式な再会ができてないのも、何ともさみしい。

 

「そうだな…楽しくない思い出だったら

「でも何だかんだでちょっと聞いちゃうかも。ぼくがその時どんな感じだったか知りたいし。記憶の引き金になるかも」

「でも、その相手が君の名前を知らなかったりしたら？故郷のディティールも、ちゃんとした年齢も知らない」

「…『それって本当に知ってるっていえるの？』って思っちゃうね」

やっぱり、そうだよね。ボクはここで判断した。

やっぱり言わない方がいいんだって。

 

「ガーディアンに勧誘された」彼は面倒そうな調子で言った。

「何があったの？」どうして？とは聞きたくなかった。ボクがガーディアンを任命する立場だったら何であれ彼を選びたくなってしまうだろうから。

「月が選んだらしい」彼は空を見上げて複雑そうな目で見つめる。

太陽の時間は終わり始めてるけど、まだ月の時間というほどでもない。

「勝手だよな。ぼくの呼びかけにあれから一度も答えないのに、他のやつに間接的に関係ないことは伝えるんだ」

一度も？ボクの前にジャックフロストとして現れた…より少し前だとして、それからも？一度も？  
おそらく人魚のボクですら焦れてしまいそうである年月であることを察知し、お腹の底の血の気が引いた。

彼はそのひょうきんな態度の底で、どれほどの苦痛を背負わされているんだ？  
彼への尊敬の念が、ますます増幅されるのを感じる。

ますます惚れてしまいそうだ。

 

「ねえ、ジェイミー。一つ言いたいことがある」

そう言われたボクの方にも今一つ言いたいことができた。でも、まずはジャックフロストの言う事を優先する。

 

「もし、ぼくがこの時期というのに、3日かけても来なくなったら、君の祈りが必要な時間だと思って」

 

「それから…ぼくのガーディアンになってくれてありがとう」

 

人魚の身のボクはガーディアンに守られる人間の子供にはなれなかったけど、彼のガーディアンになれた。

 

それから、ボクが突然言いたくなった事とは。

 

初めて彼がボクの名前を呼んでくれた。

 

ジャックフロストのためなら3枚に卸されたっていい。（ただし彼のために限る）

 

ボクは彼のために祈った。

 

それが彼の為になるというのなら。それが彼の糧になるというのなら。

夜を越えてボクは祈る。夜が明けたらまた彼が楽しいことを提案できるように。

月を見上げた。ねえ、今のボクがあなたにどんな感情を持てばいいかはわからないよ。

でも、これだけは言える。

 

もうちょっと、彼に親切にしてあげて。

 

ボクに月の言葉はわからない。けど、月にはボクの言葉はわかると信じて、祈り続けていた。

 

やがて、本当に夜が明けた。

 

「ただいま、人魚くん」

 

彼が戻ってきた。

辺りは本当に漆黒の闇で、かろうじて彼のシルエットを捉えられる。

 

髪の色、瞳の色、血の気の有無こそ変わったものの、本当に彼の形は、人の身である頃と何も変わらなかった。

 

「いや、冗談…ジェイミー」

ボクの名前を呼んだ。そしてこう続けた。核心に。

 

「思い出したよ。前の自分の事」


	12. うろくずの火　第12章

「君はぼくに遠慮して、自分の事を言わなかったんだね」

彼は淡々と語る。太陽の加護がある世界から生まれてきたような声で。

 

久々に恐怖を覚えた。ほんの少し先の状況への恐怖。何が起こるかわからない怖さ。

少しでも選択を間違えれば、奈落の底へ落ちていきそうな。

 

「それって本当に知ってると言えるの、なんて。

あの時はわからなかったな。まさか、君とぼくの場合は、例外だったなんて」

意外な単語が出てきた。例外？どういう意味だ？  
「そういえば君に名前言ってなかったね。お互いを人魚くんと人間くんって呼ぶだけで満足していたから。まさかもう少し踏み込めばお互いにお互い固有の名前があるなんてあの時は考えが及んでなかったんだっけな。

だったら知らなくても…あの時はお互い仕方なかったんだよな」

“お互い”という言葉が無ければ責められてると思った。けどその言葉はある。

責められてもおかしくない覚悟だったのに。

 

「確かに君はぼくの名前を知らなかったし、村のディティールも知らなかった。そりゃあそうだ、人魚なんだから。

けど、あの入り江に来て、君に話しかけるぼくを知っていたのは、君だけだった。それは紛れもなくぼくを知っててくれたってことだよ。…ってことを、今なら言える。今ならわかる。記憶が戻る前は言えなかったことだよ。言い訳がましいかもしれないけど」「ううん」

彼は言葉を継ぐ。

「そして、ぼくの方も…そうだと思いたくて…」「そうだよ」

彼が、息を呑むのが、聞こえた。

「ボクも君に名前を名乗ってなかったけど、この入り江に来て、君と遊んで、おはなししていたあの頃のボクを知っていたのは、君だけだったよ」

 

「ジェイミー。君にまた会えて嬉しいよ」

「ボクも会いたかったよ…君に」

 

そうだ。

ずっとずっと、会いたかったんだ。

 

彼は涙を流した。

泣いた顔は初めて見た。

 

ボクたち人魚の涙は零れ落ちるとクリスタル状の宝石になる。かつて人々の格好の獲物だった要因。

 

そして、ジャックフロストの場合は氷の花のような、宝石のように輝く氷の結晶になる。

 

ボクは氷がいいと思う。（もし彼が人魚で、その涙が宝石となるとなればあっさり手の平を返し、『最も素晴らしい』って言うんだろうけど）

何故なら、溶けて口に入れられるから。おまけに溶ける前はそのクリスタルの如く輝く涙を見ていられるんでしょう？  
君の涙を舐めたい。そんな発言決して口にできないけど。

 

まだこの時、彼の身に何が起こったのか、

 

とりわけ、ボクのところに来なくなった後の彼に何があったのかを知らなかったけれど、彼を悲しませたもの、苦しめたものがあるなら受け止めたい。引き受けたい。

ボクの力は微々たるものかもしれないけれど、何かできることがあったら何かをしたい。

そう願いながらボクは訊いた。

 

「ねえ、君の口から聞きたい。君の正式な—ボクと初めて会った頃からの名前を」

 

彼は涙を拭い、はにかみながら、こう言った。

 

「ジャクソン・オーバーランド」


End file.
